


Learning to Stay Afloat

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, brief angst, but theyre cute, descriptions of drowning, minbin can't swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Seo Changbin, despite not being able to swim, has always managed to stay above the surface.That is until Chan drags him on a beach holiday and he meets Lee Minho, another less-than-adequate swimmer who somehow manages to pull Changbin head over heels into the water.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144
Collections: Stray Kids, Summer Boy





	Learning to Stay Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT: considering the news that has come out about woojin, i will not be supporting or writing him anymore. as far as i can tell i have managed to edit him completely out this story. if i have missed anything, please let me know*
> 
> heya all!! this was my submission for the 2020 changbin summer fic fest. thank you so much to all the fest admins for organising this, i had a lot of fun <33
> 
> i fulfilled the prompts:  
> day 2 - beach house retreat  
> day 7 - summer fling
> 
> enjoy xoxo
> 
> tw: there are descriptions of drowning in this fic, please stay safe <3

The inside of the car was unbearably warm as it rusted its way down the road.

Changbin could hear something squeaking in the engine, something else rattling under the car and possibly another thing leaking in the vehicle. Chan was driving like it was normal, like his second-hand science experiment on wheels wasn’t about to rumble to a stop and keel over in the middle of the road.

They’d need a miracle to get all the way back home at the end of the summer.

Another reason why Changbin didn’t think any of it was a good idea.

The thought of a remote beach house in the middle of nowhere had never been Changbin’s idea of fun. He was perfectly happy holing up in the studio for the summer, headphones on and the world a faraway place as he immersed himself in his music.

But Chan, forever the nagging leader, wasn’t letting him do that this summer.

Apparently, Changbin needed ‘more Sun’ and to learn ‘how not to be a hermit’ and to ‘interact with other human beings’. Changbin thought Chan was over-compensating.

But, true to his word, Chan had found the cheapest beach house he could rent online and had booked them out for the whole summer, promising that 3racha’s songs would practically write themselves from the inspiration the trip would give them.

Changbin still thought Chan was over-compensating.

But Jisung was clearly excited about the trip, and Changbin couldn’t ever resist Jisung when he got all adorable and excited like he did. So, Changbin had reluctantly agreed, even letting Jisung call shotgun for the ride there so he would have a better view of the sea.

“Oh my god, look how beautiful it is!” Jisung screamed, as if on cue, practically dangling himself out the window as he pointed at the first tiny glimpse of the ocean they’d seen since leaving the city.

They were getting closer to the house now. Chan’s satnav was drawling the directions as the roads got rockier and the traffic got sparser and the air seemed to light with something a little less heavy than Changbin was used to.

It was sea air.

Changbin could tell by the fact he was starting to sweat under his black t-shirt. He was even more disgruntled by the idea that he might have to ditch his emo wardrobe for the summer, should he not want to melt into a puddle of gloopy, bitter ice cream.

“Binnie-hyung, do you see it?” Jisung squealed as he pulled himself back through the window, his blond hair whipping all over his face, “It’s the ocean!”

“I see it, Sungie,” Changbin couldn’t hold back his smile, Jisung practically glowing as he screeched again, turning back to the window like a little kid trying to see Santa.

Even Changbin had to admit, Jisung was cute. And he was probably only going to get cuter throughout the entire trip. At least Changbin had something to look forward to.

He met Chan’s eyes in the rearview mirror, Chan smiling in endearment as he tilted his head at Jisung, clearly happy with the boy’s excitement. Changbin couldn’t help but nod in agreement, even laughing when Jisung managed to open the window wider and Chan’s bright red hair started flying everywhere.

Maybe some sea air really would be good for them.

Not that Changbin was going to admit it.

The rest of the journey seemed to go a lot faster and it was after only five more of Jisung’s _‘are we nearly there yet?’_ and Chan’s ‘ _you can look at the satnav as well as I can, Sungie’_ that they really were nearly there.

Changbin pressed himself against the window as they passed the beach town, his eyes tracing over all the little shops and the ice cream cones and the dogwalkers in their caps and sleeveless tops and shimmering smiles.

The whole town had a happy feel to it, had a slight dazzle in the air, had an aura of _this really is where happiness lies_ that the residents seemed to get high off.

It had something twisting a little in Changbin’s chest. He’d only ever known the city, had only seen people when they bustled about and ducked to avoid each other on the narrow streets and spoke into phones like there was no one around them.

But things were different in the beach town; strangers smiled to one another, people walked at leisurely paces with ice cream dripping in their hands, laughs echoed against the walls and swirled through the welcoming shops. People had nowhere to be and nothing to do except enjoy the beauty of life all around them.

Changbin couldn’t look away.

As fascinated as he was, he couldn’t help but think that he really wasn’t going to fit in. Changbin was awkward with strangers and clumsy when walking on uneven steps and wouldn’t have the first clue about how to approach a local.

But it seemed he wouldn’t need to.

Something, or rather _someone_ , caught Changbin’s eye. There was a group of young boys crowded on a tiny bench together, all of them probably around the same age as Changbin with dyed hair and tanned faces and the relaxed laughter of city-dwellers who’d finally escaped the concrete prison.

Tourists.

Just like Chan, Changbin and Jisung.

One of the boys looked up just as Chan drove past the group, meeting Changbin’s eyes through the car window in a moment that seemed to make time stop.

Changbin felt his breath get caught in his throat, his heart refusing to beat and his entire body freezing as he felt those eyes stare deep into his soul.

The boy was _beautiful._

He had a feline face; catlike eyes resting just above high cheekbones and a small, pointy pair of lips forming a perfect smirk. His dark hair was wavy and curled around his face, a sign of the boy going too long without a haircut and yet seeming to look stunning anyway.

He had a friend hanging off each arm, a few more squealing over him as their laughter rang around him. But Changbin could only focus on him, could only stare into the eyes of the boy who stared right back, who seemed just as curious about Changbin as Changbin was about him.

But there wasn’t time to dwell on it.

Chan was driving off before Changbin could even think about opening his mouth, the boy and his friends speeding out of sight as Changbin suddenly felt himself pulling in a deep breath, trying to make up for all the oxygen he’d just been deprived of.

“You alright, Binnie?” Changbin heard from the front of the car, Chan sneaking him a concerned glance, “Do you want Sungie to roll the windows up?”

“No, it’s okay,” Changbin shook his head as he settled back into his seat, a dark blush painted across his cheeks, “I’m fine.”

Chan just nodded and sped up a little, “We’re nearly there, okay?”

“Okay, hyung,” Changbin said, smiling at Jisung when he turned to offer him a mint, “I can’t wait to see the house.”

There was some part of Changbin that realised he really meant the words. He really _was_ excited to see the house. He really was excited to explore the town and step onto the beach and he was excited… he was excited to see that boy again.

The boy, with just a single glance, had somehow made the whole trip seem so much scarier but also so much more exciting.

Changbin smiled to himself, maybe the summer wouldn’t be so bad after all.

~

The summer was indeed very, _very_ bad.

It was after only one night that Changbin realised he had made a colossal mistake.

It hadn’t seemed so disastrous had first. The beach house had been nice and relatively well-maintained, Changbin was even delighted to find had his own room. Unpacking had been easy and quick and the three of them had even ventured out to a seafood place for dinner.

But it was only the next morning, when Chan and Jisung both woke Changbin up screaming and yelling about going to the beach and playing in the sea, did Changbin realise his mistake.

 _He couldn’t swim_.

He didn’t know how he’d been so stupid. They were literally going to a beach house, of course Chan and Jisung were going to want to swim in the ocean. Changbin would have gotten himself some lessons or at least have packed himself something to do if he’d realised.

But Changbin hadn’t realised, so now he was reduced to sitting alone on the beach and staring at Chan and Jisung in the sea as he waited for them finish. There was no way he was venturing into the little town alone.

So, Changbin sat, with the sand getting increasingly itchy against him and the Sun beating hotter and hotter on his black cap and t-shirt and him feeling more and more miserable at the idea of a whole summer sitting alone and bored.

He didn’t even have service on his phone, so it wasn’t like he could waste his time on Twitter.

But then Changbin’s shining light arrived, in the shape of a group of screaming boys.

Changbin didn’t even see them coming. He just heard screeching and what sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding towards him from behind. He whipped around, eyes widening when he noticed the group of boys he’d spotted on the bench the day before.

They all rushed past him, shouting at each other as they sprinted into the ocean, the water splashing around them and their giggles echoing all the way down the beach.

Changbin tried to catalogue them. There was a freckled one, a young one who looked like a fox, a tall beautiful one and another tall one who looked at his friends like he was halfway between kissing and killing them.

They were all swimming and running so fast that Changbin had to rake his eyes over all of them three times before he realised the final boy wasn’t with them. The one Changbin had met eyes with through the car window, he was nowhere to be seen…

“So, you can’t swim either, huh?”

Changbin jumped about a foot in the air, his heart jumping to his throat as he whipped back around.

And there he was.

The gorgeous boy with the piercing eyes and messy hair and lips that Changbin would willingly die for.

“Did no one ever teach you not to sneak up on people?” Changbin pretended to grumble, turning back to the sea and letting his eyes find Chan and Jisung, his eyebrows raising when he saw that they’d started playing with the other boy’s friends.

“Did no one ever teach you not to stare?” the boy quipped back, settling himself on the ground next to Changbin and tucking his feet under him, grinning when he noticed the bright blush on Changbin’s cheeks, “Yes, I saw you in that car yesterday.”

“I was just curious,” Changbin muttered, “I’m visiting here with friends and I was wondering if you were doing the same. You don’t look like locals.”

“How very observant of you,” the boy said, his voice drawling in a way that Changbin wanted to be annoyed at, but he couldn’t when the boy had such an enchanting tone, “But, yeah, you’re right. Me and the maniacs over there are just staying for the summer.”

“So, both of us were stupid enough to come on beach-trips with ocean-loving friends when neither of us can swim?” Changbin couldn’t help but smile a little as he spoke, shaking his head when he turned to the boy to see he was trying to hold back a laugh, “Well, I guess we’ll have to bond over our stupidity then. I’m Changbin.”

“Minho,” The boy responded straight away, his eyes sparkling in the Sun when he turned to face Changbin, “It’s lovely to meet you. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other often if how much my friends love the sea is anything to go by.”

“I fear you might be right,” Changbin said, nodding at the way both their friends seemed to have started some kind of water-fight with each other, “So, what brings you all here during the summer, Minho-ssi?”

“We all needed a break from school,” Minho said, “We figured a summer holiday could work. The cheapest house we could rent was near here. And you?”

“A pretty similar story,” Changbin said, turning back to Minho with an understanding smile, “My friends and I produce music. Apparently, this has made me into a hermit and my hyung wanted us all to have a break. Something about inspiring us.”

Minho giggled at that and Changbin could only stare, Minho’s lips curling in a way that had to be illegal. His giggle was light, a quiet sound compared to the alluring tone he spoke with, but Changbin couldn’t help but think that it suited him. Minho may have had an intense stare and a confident aura, but his eyes shone softly in the Sun and the curled-up way he sat could only be described as adorable.

“You? A hermit? In that depressing wardrobe, I never would have guessed.” Minho said sarcastically and Changbin could only shake his head.

Apparently, Minho had a sharp tongue too.

“You can’t insult me, not when neither of us can swim,” Changbin said, laughing at the way Minho’s eyebrows rose, “Oh shut up. Just tell me about your friends. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone brave enough to splash water over Chan-hyung like that.”

Minho turned back to the sea, his mouth pulling up in a grin when he spotted his friends, specifically Chan who was stood soaking wet and completely still, a shocked look on his face with another boy cackling next to him.

“That’ll be Jeongin,” Minho said, nodding at the boy, “Probably the evilest yet kindest maknae you’ll ever meet. He could charm the devil into giving up his throne if he wanted to.”

“He sounds a little different to my maknae,” Changbin said, pointing at where Jisung was screaming from a few feet nearby, trying to run away from another boy, “He’d probably trip over and accidently push the devil off his throne. He’d be an excellent ruler of hell though; he can be clever when he wants to be.”

“I bet that’s helpful when producing music,” Minho tilted his head, “We’re all pretty musical too. Jeongin is a vocal major, along with Seungmin,” Minho pointed to a tall purple-haired boy who happened to be the one chasing Jisung, “They’re both terrifying in their own ways, but they sing like angels.”

“Are you a vocal major too?” Changbin asked, unable to keep the excitement from his voice as he spoke, it wasn’t every day he found a cute and interesting boy who also liked music, “Or do you produce like us?”

“Ah, not exactly,” Minho smiled, looking over at Changbin for a second, “I’m a dance major.”

“Oh my god, that’s so cool!” Changbin couldn’t stop himself from grinning, “You must be an excellent dancer.”

Changbin tried to keep his mind from straying too far-away, but it was increasingly difficult with how much he wanted to think about Minho dancing. Minho had a lithe body and long hair and what appeared to be excellent control over himself. His posture and poise were all indicators that he must have been incredibly talented.

“I try my best,” Minho said, ducking his gaze for the first time since he’d sat down next to Changbin, a shy side that he quickly tried to cover when he looked back up, “I dance with Hyunjin,” Minho pointed to the other tall brunette, also long-haired and very beautiful, “And Felix,” Minho moved his finger to the small blue-haired boy with the tan skin.

“Felix?” Changbin couldn’t stop the name from slipping off his tongue, “An English name, where’s he from?”

“He’s Australian,” Minho answered, seeming to not notice the way Changbin’s eyes widened in recognition, “He came to Korea a few years ago. Hyunjin and I actually helped to teach him Korean.”

“Oh wow,” Changbin couldn’t keep the awe from his voice, “My, um, I guess we call him our leader is Australian too. We call him Chan-hyung, but he has the English name Chris too. He’s going to be so excited when he meets Felix.”

“I think he already has,” Minho remarked, eyebrow raised. Changbin followed his gaze, unable to resist grinning when he saw Chan and Felix stood opposite each other, both screaming in one another’s faces with their hands on each other’s shoulders, “Should we be concerned about two Aussies interacting in the wild?”

“I think the water is their natural habitat,” Changbin responded, “So, we should be safe for now.”

Much to Changbin’s surprise, Minho started full-on laughing at that. Changbin turned to him with a smile, watching as Minho threw his head back and his hair flew out his face and the Sun hit him in just the right way.

Minho’s side-profile was perfect. His smile thrived and his nose curled so prominently and Changbin could have stared at him forever.

It didn’t matter anymore that Changbin couldn’t swim, not when instead he got to spend his time sat next to a cute boy with a glorious laugh.

It was only when Minho stopped laughing did Changbin realise he probably hadn’t blinked in a full minute. The entire beach had faded away around him, the laughter of the others and the brightness of the Sun being nothing compared to the joy Changbin had sat next to him.

“Changbin,” Changbin almost jumped when Minho spoke out loud, snapping out of it to find Minho looking back at him just as intently, “You’re staring again.”

Changbin’s mouth moved before his mind did, the words leaving him before he could stop them, “You’re nice to stare at.”

It took a second for Changbin to realise what he’d said.

A hot flush rushed through his cheeks, his eyes closing and face dropping into his hands in embarrassment, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

He’d literally only met Minho five minutes ago. They were literally only sat next to each other because they were both bored. This was not the type of situation for Changbin should be admit he liked to stare at someone.

_Why was he so dumb?_

But then Minho laughed again and Changbin peeked shyly at him through his fingers, relief flooding through him when Minho just looked endeared, his eyes crinkling nicely at the edges.

“You’re nice to stare at too,” Minho said, reaching up to pull Changbin’s hands away from his face, “Don’t hide your face like that. How am I supposed to stare back, huh?”

Changbin could have sworn his whole neck went red.

Minho giggled, turning back to the sea with a smirk playing against his lips, “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“I hope this doesn’t mean you’re going to keep embarrassing me,” Changbin muttered, taking off his cap to ruffle his hair before putting it back on, pulling it low over his face.

“No promises,” Minho winked, not even having to look as he threw a hand out and smacked the cap off Changbin’s head, “I thought I told you not to hide your face.”

“I thought you said it was rude to stare,” Changbin said as he put the cap on again, backwards this time, “You don’t seem to mind it so much now.”

“I never minded it in the first place,” Minho said like it was obvious, “And trust me when I say I don’t think we’re the only ones staring right now.”

Changbin furrowed his brows in confusion, not sure what Minho meant until he turned back to the sea and found exactly what he was looking for.

Chan and Felix were still stood across from each other, but they were a lot closer this time, and their conversation seemed to be nothing compared to the way they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Oh wow,” Changbin couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Chan-hyung is completely whipped.”

“Felix has heart eyes for pretty much everyone,” Minho said with a slight head tilt, “But _those_ eyes, those are special.”

“Well, they moved fast,” Changbin said.

“Yeah, a lot faster than those two,” Minho said, pointing to where Jisung was stood a few metres away, completely riled up and shouting at what looked to be an equally angry Hyunjin.

“What do you mean ‘ _a lot faster than those two’_?” Changbin practically scoffed, not sure whether to be surprised or not that Jisung had already found someone to argue with, “ _Those two_ look like they’d rather punch each other than stare at one another.”

“You say that,” Mingo grinned knowingly, “But it takes a lot to get Hyunjin riled up like that.”

Changbin paused, forcing his denial away as he looked back to them, noticing Jisung’s red cheeks and slightly flustered appearance. Jisung _was_ easily flustered, but Changbin couldn’t help but think that maybe Minho was right, maybe Jisung wasn’t _that_ easily flustered.

“Huh,” Changbin muttered to himself, “Love really is in the air this summer.”

“Yeah,” Minho turned to Changbin with a smile, “It really is.”

~

Minho and Changbin met on the beach they day after that.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

And even the day after that.

It seemed that all the others liked to swim, so Changbin and Minho would sit on the sand and watch them. Sometimes they’d chat, sometimes they’d flirt, at one-point Minho even demonstrated one of his dance routines and Changbin had shyly showed Minho one of his raps.

And then in the afternoons, when all the others got bored or tired or hungry, all of them would venture off together.

Changbin hated to say it, but Chan had been right about the whole ‘interacting with people’ thing.

Changbin loved getting hugged by Hyunjin, getting clung to by Felix, getting terrorised by Seungmin and almost murdered by Jeongin.

But most of all, Changbin loved being with Minho.

They were always together in some way, shape or form. Usually, it’d be when they were sat on the beach alone together. But other times, they’d be squished together in the back of Minho’s car that was definitely _not_ suited for a group of their size. Or they’d walk together through the endless markets that dotted the town. Or they’d sit next to each other in all the cafes and drink from each other’s iced coffees.

Changbin never thought he’d be so thankful that he couldn’t swim.

Chan had even offered to help teach Changbin at one point, so that Changbin could join them all in the ocean, but Changbin turned him down, secretly preferring his alone time with Minho. Chan had seemed to understand, but he didn’t tease, not when he knew Changbin could definitely say some things about the way Chan had been acting with Felix.

But that was a whole other story.

What mattered the most to Changbin was having Minho by his side for as much as the summer as possible. Because, as much as Changbin hated to think about it, the summer was all they had. They’d both be heading back to different parts of the country when it was over.

“Hey.”

Changbin looked up at the voice, shaking his head to clear his mind as he blinked, the beach coming back into focus around him.

“Sorry,” Changbin said, ignoring the laughs of the others in the distance as he turned back to Minho, who was now watching Changbin instead of them, “What is it, hyung?”

“You zoned out,” Minho tried to hide it, but his eyes were more concerned than usual, “You looked a little off. Are you okay?”

Changbin cursed himself, hating that he kept thinking about how much he was dreading the end of the summer when it had barely even started, “Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking.”

Minho tilted his head, gaze calculative as Changbin looked away, leaning down to draw little patterns in the sand with his finger.

“Thinking about what?” Minho asked.

“Nothing important,” Changbin said, knowing that deep down it was true.

He shouldn’t be worrying about having to separate with Minho, not when he had Minho right next to him in the present, not when they still had weeks of summer left waiting for them.

Minho looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth opening and closing before he resigned himself and nodded, “Okay, if you’re sure. But I’m here to talk if you ever want to.”

“I know you are,” Changbin couldn’t stop himself from smiling a little, “And I hope you know I’m here too.”

“Of course,” Minho bumped his shoulder against Changbin’s, “Where the hell else would you be? You can’t swim.”

“Ya!” Changbin spluttered, turning to whack Minho in the arm, “You can’t swim either!”

“Well, guess you’re stuck with me then,” Minho grinned, looking over to the sea for a second, his eyes raking over all their friends before a decision seemed to light within them, his face turning back to Changbin splattered with mischief, “Come on!”

Minho didn’t give any warning as he shot up, a firm hand on Changbin’s bicep pulling him up too.

“Wait, what the hell?” Changbin stumbled, trying to get his feet under him as Minho started tugging him away from the sea and towards the stairs that would take them off the beach, “Where the hell are we going? What about the others?”

“Eh, they’ll figure it out,” Minho waved him off, “Or they’ll think we’ve been kidnapped and then try to call us and we’ll have to tell them the ransom.”

“Okay, but I think I actually am being kidnapped,” Changbin remarked, his feet now walking steadily but Minho’s hand still wrapped around his arm.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Minho said, sighing dramatically as he ran his hand all the way down Changbin’s arm, fingers dancing at his wrist for a second before he linked their hands, squeezing Changbin’s palm gently, “If you’re so threatened, then please do run away my lovely Binnie-darling.”

Changbin couldn’t have run if he wanted to.

Minho’s hand sent warmth all the way up his arm, tingling all the way through his veins until it reached its heart, sending it pounding against his ribcage.

“Ha,” Minho grinned, “That’s what I thought.”

Changbin shook himself out of it, pouting as he walked alongside Minho, “You still haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“Wherever we want to,” Minho shrugged, “You keep thinking and you get really quiet when you think and that’s boring so I’m going to get you something to stop thinking.”

“You think I’m boring?” Changbin pretending to be offended, smiling when Minho just rolled his eyes, “Okay, okay, tell me how the hell you’re going to get me to stop thinking.”

“I don’t know, maybe chloroform,” Minho said without hesitating, cackling when Changbin turned to him with terrified eyes, “Or I don’t know, maybe I’ll buy you ice cream.”

“I think I’d prefer the second option,” Changbin mumbled, “I really would be getting kidnapped if you went with the first.”

“Ice cream it is,” Minho smiled, squeezing at Changbin’s hand, “Come on, Binnie-baby.”

Changbin wanted to protest against the nickname, but he could feel it spreading a special sense of warmth through him, so he kept quiet. Smiling as Minho led him up the beach steps, humming loudly to himself.

It didn’t take them too long to walk to the town, their hands still clasped as they strolled along all the rocky paths and Minho waved at all the dogs they saw on the way. They actually had to stop when Minho found a cat perched on a wall, Changbin only able to coo silently to himself whilst Minho doted all over it, looking like the Sun was shining only for him as he glittered with joy.

Their hands began to get sweaty between them, but neither of them paid any attention, not when they both knew they’d be holding ice creams soon enough.

At least that was the plan.

Ice cream was the intention until they turned a cobbly corner and Minho’s entire face lit up, a squeal leaving his lips as he suddenly tugged hard on Changbin’s hand, pulling him to and fro between the crowds of people and towards something Changbin couldn’t see.

“Hyung!” Changbin half-stuttered, half-yelled, “Where the hell are we going now?”

“To that stall over there!” Minho yelled back, pointedly excitedly to a stall perfectly blocked by a group of people Changbin couldn’t see over, “They’re serving watermelon!”

Minho said ‘watermelon’ like a child would say ‘candy’, like an excited dog-owner would say ‘walkies!’, like an employee would say ‘pay rise’.

Changbin didn’t see the fascination with watermelon himself, but he’d do anything to hear Minho’s voice so happy like that, so avoided pointing out that they were supposed to be getting ice cream and just went with it.

“Oh my god, this stall must be new,” Minho said as he pulled Changbin to the back of the queue and started bouncing on the balls of his feet, Changbin watching him with a smile on his face, “Or I would have known about it, I love watermelon.”

“I can see that,” Changbin said, Minho turning to give him a quick glare before once more trying to see the watermelon over everyone’s shoulders.

“Shut up, or I’m not getting you a smoothie,” Minho said, not even bothering to look at Changbin as he spoke.

Now that got Changbin’s attention.

“They’ve got smoothies?” Changbin joined Minho on his tiptoes, frantically trying to see around the crowd to get a peek at the menu boards, “Okay, now I’m convinced.”

“Welcome to the dark side,” Minho grinned wickedly, giving Changbin’s hand another squeeze before he pulled out his wallet.

It was only a couple of minutes before they were at the front of the queue and Changbin smiled shyly at the stall-owners, blushing when they grinned back warmly.

“Hi, we’ll have two slices of your finest watermelon please!” Minho practically chirped, beaming when he got a ‘coming right up!’ in return, “And we’ll have one mango smoothie and one…”

Minho stopped, his eyes darting questionably to Changbin when he realised he hadn’t asked what flavour to order.

“One strawberry and banana smoothie please,” Changbin said, using Minho’s surprise at his flavour choice to quickly whip his own wallet out his pocket and hand some money to the owners before Minho could even try to pay, “Thanks so much.”

“Wait, no!” Minho tried to protest, but Changbin shepherded him over to the side so they could wait for their smoothies, “I was supposed to pay!”

“Well, I guess you just weren’t fast enough,” Changbin shrugged, flicking the end of Minho’s nose when he tried to pout, “It’s too late now, you silly bean.”

“You’re the silly bean,” Changbin heard Minho mumble under his breath, letting out a giggle when he continued to pout, looking like a four-year-old who’d been deprived of a lollipop.

Thankfully, the drinks and watermelon slices were handed to them soon after that and Changbin didn’t have to listen to Minho’s grumbles as they made their way back over to the beach, Minho sipping contentedly on his smoothie.

They went back to their original spot, waving to the others as they settled on the sand. Their shoulders touching with Minho practically leant against Changbin.

“I still can’t believe you paid,” he grumbled again when they’d finally sat down, pouting at his smoothie like he now resented it.

“Just shut up and eat your watermelon,” Changbin said, making a point of taking a bite out of his own whilst Minho just stared at him.

Minho stayed like that for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing quizzically as he looked right into Changbin’s face. Changbin was about to tell him to quit it when Minho suddenly switched his gaze to his watermelon slice, staring at it for a few seconds before he looked back to Changbin.

“What are you doing?” Changbin asked, but Minho didn’t respond.

Instead, Minho’s lips twisted into a smirk that Changbin could only fear as Minho sat up, holding his watermelon slice next to Changbin’s face.

“You look like a little watermelon!” Minho squealed, his whole face shining in the sunlight as Changbin felt himself blush, “Oh my god, now you’re pink like the watermelon too!”

Changbin quickly ducked his head, hiding his face in his hands as Minho leapt forward, “No, don’t hide your watermelon face!”

“You’re making fun of me,” Changbin whined, letting Minho pinch his cheeks as he tried to hide behind his own watermelon slice.

“Um, excuse _you_ ,” Minho said, shoving Changbin’s watermelon out the way, “You should be honoured to be compared to a watermelon. It’s the best compliment there is.”

“Shut up, melonhead,” Changbin jabbed Minho in the shoulder, making a point of turning away as Minho just grumbled back to where he was sat, taking an angry bite out of his watermelon.

“You’re still a watermelon,” Minho said, ignoring Changbin’s eyeroll as he continued eating.

“Say watermelon again and I’ll pour your smoothie into the ocean,” Changbin didn’t even look at Minho as he spoke.

Minho acted like he’d been shot, “You wouldn’t!” He practically yelled, holding his smoothie to his chest dramatically, “Seo Changbin, that is too far!”

“Lee Minho-hyung, you are too annoying!” Changbin said back, eyes sparkling with mischief as he finally looked at Minho again.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Minho said, a challenge beginning to flame in his eyes, “You wouldn’t have paid for my watermelon if you didn’t.”

“Oh yeah?” Changbin smirked, letting the moment hang between them for a few moments before he quickly lashed his hand out, closing his fist around Minho’s smoothie before snatching it off him and springing to his feet.

“You evil little watermelon snake!” Minho was on his own feet a second later, chasing after Changbin with surprising speed as Changbin sprinted away, “Come back here with my smoothie you brat!”

“Catch me if you can!” Changbin yelled over his shoulder, realising a second too late that he probably should have been looking where he was going.

He turned back just in time to see a firm chest standing in front of him before he ran straight into it.

“Oof,” Changbin grunted, falling back onto his butt and only just managing to keep hold of his watermelon and both smoothies as he blinked.

“Ooh, a smoothie,” Chan said from where he was now stood over Changbin, barely even flinching from being smacked into as he reached down and took Minho’s smoothie out of Changbin’s hand, “Ooh, mango, my favourite!”

“Hyuuuung, that’s my smoothie!” Minho whined as he caught up to them, looking up at Chan like a petulant child.

“Well, that’s what you get for getting smoothies and watermelon without us!” Jeongin marched up to them, soaking wet and angry as he glared down at Changbin and then up at Minho, “Traitors!”

“It’s not our fault you keep abandoning us to go swimming,” Changbin said from where he was still on the ground, “We have to keep ourselves entertained somehow.”

“Keep that attitude up and I’ll feed you to the sharks,” Chan said, gesturing with Minho’s smoothie as he turned around to address the rest of the group, “Come on children! Smoothies for everyone!”

Changbin could only huff as everyone cheered, all of them bustling over to the beach steps with wet hair and sunny grins. Hyunjin and Jisung immediately started loudly bickering about whether passion fruit or blueberry smoothies were better, whilst Chan hung back to let Felix catch up to him, their arms immediately linked and faces only on each other.

Changbin had to admit he smirked a little at that, Chan was completely whipped.

Maybe Chan wasn’t the only one.

“He stole my smoothie,” Minho pouted, Changbin not even thinking as he responded.

“I’ll buy you another one,” he said, but Minho just smiled knowingly down at him and held out a hand.

“No need,” Minho said, pulling Changbin to his feet, “We’ll just follow after them and steal their smoothies.”

Changbin grinned, “Smoothie swipe?”

“Smoothie swipe.” Minho grinned back.

~

The smoothie swipe didn’t exactly go as planned, but Changbin couldn’t really consider it a loss.

Not when Seungmin’s smoothie managing to end up all over Minho’s shirt meant they all had to traipse back to 3racha’s house to get Minho a new shirt. And if the shirt happened to belong to Changbin and it happened to look really hot on Minho and if Changbin happened to be so fixated on it that he invited everyone to stay for the evening then, no, Changbin wouldn’t consider it a loss.

Not when he got a whole evening with Minho.

They were all spread around the living room, watching an old horror movie on the small, crackly television that had come with the place.

Jeongin was curled up against one of the sofa arms, Hyunjin draped over his back and Jisung draped over him. Seungmin was curled up peacefully at the other end.

Changbin was comfortable in his spot on the floor, or what could better be described as his spot on Minho. His back was against Minho’s chest, Minho’s hand in his hair and breath tickling against the side of his face, the two of them still and content.

Chan and Felix were arguably just as gross, the two of them stretched out on the rug, Felix most likely asleep in Chan’s neck.

Changbin couldn’t hold back a smile.

There was just something peaceful about it, something so serene about nine maybe-friends, maybe-something-more all curled up together and barely paying attention to a movie that was sending them to sleep.

The voices of the characters were a welcome lullaby, the black and white screen just a portal to dream world, the dim lights a blessed change from the Sun that had been blaring at them the whole trip.

It was the first moment of quiet they’d had the whole holiday.

But Changbin felt he couldn’t complain about it. He’d once thought that he’d only ever welcome noise in music, that loud volume and drastic pitch changes and fast tempos were only meant for his raps and not for the absolute mess that life could be.

Changbin, however, was now learning that sometimes a fast pace was nice, sometimes a chirpy voice was a great addition to a day, sometimes a big, rowdy, melodic group of people could really add some sparkle to life.

Especially if those people were your friends.

There was something about hearing Jeongin sing with the morning birds, hearing Chan laugh with the waves, hearing them all chatter with the locals. It was all noise that Changbin welcomed, that Changbin wished he could record and put into his songs.

The variety life was beautiful, and the stupid holiday and the weird but endearing group of people he’d met were starting to show him that.

And then there was Minho.

Minho was wicked grins and smug smirks and mischief personified. But he was also kindness, sweetness and adorableness all wrapped in a little bundle. He laughed loudly and he blushed when complimented and he enjoyed being tickled on the chin like a little cat.

He was noise. He was volume. He was music.

But he was melody.

As much as Changbin had started to enjoy the noise, he also enjoyed the quiet. The peace of the moment was settling gently in his bones, the air was softening around them, the night sky was blanketing them and sending them slowly to sleep.

And Minho… Minho was so goddamn comfortable.

Changbin felt he could lie there forever, Minho’s heartbeat just behind his head and his warmth circling him from behind. Changbin had never felt like that before, had never felt like he was floating in the clouds, his veins made of fireworks and his skin tingling with rocketships. 

Changbin had all the inspiration in the world.

Maybe Chan really had been right about the holiday.

Without the holiday, Changbin never would have met Minho, Changbin never would have ventured so far out his comfort zone and discovered the true happiness that came with it. But, underneath it all, lying with the fear and anxiety that Changbin hadn’t quite let go of, there was still that nagging, incessant, horrible thought itching at Changbin’s mind.

The holiday wasn’t going to last forever. The Sun didn’t shine all year round. Changbin wouldn’t feel so warm when the weather got cold, when Minho was halfway across the country.

But Changbin forced the thought back; all Changbin was supposed to be thinking about in that moment was how bad the movie was and how Minho’s hand was starting to feel really nice in his hair. If Changbin concentrated on Minho enough, he would feel all his worries wash away.

And that’s exactly what happened.

By the time the movie ended, Changbin was completely slumped against Minho. The screen went dark and no one moved, Changbin just letting out a little grunt that was reciprocated by who he guessed was Chan.

Changbin could only assume that rest of the room had fallen asleep and that Minho most definitely wouldn’t be driving the rest of their group home.

That only left one option; they’d have to stay the night.

Definitely not a loss.

Changbin whined contently as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes and trying to stretch out his back as he squinted in the dark, trying to work out what the hell to do with everyone.

He watched Chan sit up, Felix still draped over him and definitely no longer conscious. Chan smiled endearingly down at him before looking up to Changbin, nodding behind him to Jisung.

Changbin nodded back, getting the message as he carefully stood up and padded his way over to where Jisung was snoring in the middle of what looked like a Hyunjin-Jeongin sandwich.

Shaking Jisung awake was difficult, especially when he snuffled in a way that Changbin wanted to melt at, but Changbin knew it was necessary. Whilst some people would have to sleep on the sofa, Jisung had his own bed and it would be best for him to make use of it.

So, Changbin quietly woke him up, helping him to stand and holding back his comment when Jisung pulled Hyunjin up with him, the two of them shuffling over to Jisung’s bedroom with not a single bicker between them.

Changbin smiled.

He turned back to the others, watching as Chan carefully tried to hold onto Felix with one hand and drape a blanket over Seungmin with the other. Jeongin already had a blanket wrapped around him, his nose nestled into it and face relaxed as he snoozed.

Changbin’s heart warmed as he went back over to Minho, placing a hand on his shoulder to shake him. Minho barely even blinked, just groaned quietly as he tossed his head.

“Wha’ ‘ime is it?” he mumbled, lips barely able to form the words.

“Time for you to go to bed,” Changbin smiled gently, moving his hands to latch under Minho’s armpits as he hauled him up, “Come on now, that’s it.”

Minho just groaned again and slumped onto Changbin, letting himself be half-dragged, half-carried over to Changbin’s room.

“Come on, hyung,” Changbin said when they finally reached his door, giving a quick goodnight wave to Chan as he disappeared through his own door with Felix, “Let’s get you into bed.”

Minho went without complaint, letting Changbin pull back the covers and practically drop him onto the mattress.

“Cold,” Minho muttered as he curled up on the sheets, whining when Changbin tried to pull off his jumper, “Nooooooo, cold.”

“I know, but you’ll get hot under the covers with this on,” Changbin whispered, batting away Minho’s weak hands as he pulled off the jumper, leaving Minho in Changbin’s t-shirt, “There you go.”

Minho’s next whine echoed all around the room, Changbin having to hold back a giggle as he pulled off his own jumper, shaking his head as Minho made a point of burying himself in Changbin’s blankets.

“Goodnight, my sleepy hyung,” Changbin said, grabbing a blanket off the end of the bed and getting ready to settle on the floor with it when he felt a hand snatch out and grab his wrist.

“Wha’ ‘re you doin’?” Minho’s voice was muffled by the blanket covering the bottom of his face, only his eyes poking out as they narrowed at Changbin.

“I’m going to sleep?” Changbin said confusedly, “What else would I be doing?”

“But Minho cold,” Minho tugged on Changbin’s wrist, “Sleep with Minho.”

Changbin felt his heart stutter, his body filling with that oh-so-familiar warmth at the idea of sharing the bed with Minho, but he forced himself to shake his head.

“You’re just tired, hyung,” Changbin said, “You don’t realise what you’re saying.”

“No, stay with Minho,” Minho insisted again, still pulling on Changbin’s wrist, “Please.”

The ‘please’ was so small and so beautiful and so heart-warming that Changbin’s resolve crumbled, his body flopping itself onto the bed next to Minho. He burrowed himself into the blankets, feeling Minho’s arm wrap round his waist and face nuzzle into his neck.

“Goodnight hyung,” Changbin whispered, wrapping his own arms around Minho.

“Goodnight, watermelon,” Minho whispered back, the last words he muttered before he dropped off to sleep.

~

That wasn’t the only night Changbin and Minho shared a bed.

In fact, it became rare for Changbin and Minho _not_ to share a bed.

Sometimes they’d sleep at Changbin’s place. Sometimes they’d sleep at Minho’s place with a changing combination of boys sleeping in the other bed in Minho’s room. Sometimes Jeongin or Seungmin would snuggle their way into sleeping with them. Once, Changbin and Minho both fell asleep either side of Jisung and woke up to a pouty Hyunjin trying to pull him from in between them.

Either way, Changbin and Minho had gotten used to waking up next to each other.

It was beautiful.

Changbin loved watching Minho wake up. He loved seeing Minho’s eyes blink more times than they needed to, his pupils always large and his mouth shaped into a confused pout that Changbin wished he could stare at all day.

And, other times, when Minho woke up first, Changbin loved waking up just to see Minho smile when he spotted him, his arms usually having found their way around Changbin.

Minho was also extra chatty in the mornings, with the added charm of a missing filter, so they had some pretty stupid conversations that Changbin couldn’t help but love every second of.

He wished he could wake up next to Minho every day.

And that was where Changbin’s biggest problem started.

The further and further they got into the holiday, the more Changbin realised that it was all going to end soon. They were both only there for the summer and it absolutely broke Changbin’s heart to think about having to leave Minho at the end of it all.

That was probably what was holding them back. Changbin wasn’t exactly a relationship expert, but he knew that if the circumstances were different, him and Minho would probably be official by now. Or they would have at least had their first kiss.

But there was that constant fear of the end, the constant nagging reminder that they could only ever be temporary.

It made Changbin want to never learn to swim, so he could always sit alone on the beach and wait for his Minho to show up. However, soon they’d both in the middle of big cities, no ocean and no small beach town and no watermelon stalls to bring them together.

Changbin couldn’t stop thinking about it when he woke up early one morning, only two short weeks left of their holiday. He almost teared up when he saw Minho sleeping peacefully next to him, knowing that soon he’d be waking up alone on the other side of the country.

So, instead of waiting for Minho to wake up like he usually would, Changbin dragged himself out of bed. He tucked all the blankets around Minho before padding his way to the kitchen, trying to keep himself distracted as he searched out a cup of coffee.

However, it wasn’t just coffee waiting for him in the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning, hyung,” Changbin said when he found Chan leaning against one of the kitchen counters, a serious look on his face and a mug of his favourite green tea in his hands, “You’re up early.”

“I could say the same for you,” Chan said, nodding to the coffee machine across the room, “I made coffee.”

“Thanks,” Changbin said, taking the mug Chan held out to him before going to pour himself some, losing himself to the silence of the kitchen as he took a sip.

The coffee warmed Changbin’s insides, wrapping its way around his heart and squeezing when he thought about Minho still sleeping in his room. If Minho woke up now, he’d be waking up alone for the first time in weeks.

And soon, they’d both have to wake up alone every single day.

“Binnie,” Changbin blinked at Chan calling out to him, turning to him and almost wincing at the disheartened look on Chan’s face, “What are you doing?”

“I’m setting myself up to get my heart broken,” Changbin said without thinking, “You?”

“I think,” Chan turned away towards the corridor, staring right at the door Changbin knew Felix would be sleeping behind, “I think I’m doing the same.”

Changbin snorted around a grin, bringing his mug up to mime ‘cheers’ as he took a sip, “We’re so stupid, hyung.”

“Let’s drink to that,” Chan smiled back, taking an exaggerated drink of his tea.

Changbin was about to respond when another set of footsteps reached his ears, turning to see Jisung shuffling towards them with messy hair, baggy sweatpants that most definitely weren’t his and tears shining in his eyes.

Chan furrowed his brow, “Are you crying, Sungie?” he asked.

“No,” Jisung said, obviously crying.

“Awww, our little Jisung,” Changbin pulled Jisung into his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “What’s wrong?”

“Probably the same thing that’s got both of you in the kitchen at ridiculous-o-clock in the morning,” Jisung sighed, pausing to bite his lip before he carried on, “I’m really going to miss Hyunjinnie.”

A pained silence stretched through the kitchen.

“We all fell right on our faces this summer, didn’t we?” Chan eventually said, smiling sadly as he came over to ruffle Jisung’s hair, “When I said we should find some inspiration, this wasn’t really what I meant.”

“It’s worked though, hasn’t it?” Jisung looked up at him through his tears, “I suddenly have so many songs I’m ready to write.”

“Me too,” Chan said, a warm hand coming to wipe under Jisung’s tears, “I know the ending of all this will be sad, but I’d never change it, would you?”

“No,” Jisung shook his head straight away, not a single sparkle of hesitance on his face, “I wouldn’t change even a second of this holiday.”

Changbin let the words sink in, looking towards his own bedroom with a sigh, his chest blooming when he thought about Minho sleeping serenely inside.

“No,” Changbin said, “Neither would I.”

~

Minho seemed to sense there was something wrong when he woke up.

He clung to Changbin all day.

Changbin didn’t know if it was Minho trying to cheer him up or Minho just needing to be close to him, but there wasn’t a single moment he was away from Changbin.

Minho found every opportunity to link their hands. He repeatedly asked if Changbin wanted to talk. He constantly bought him new drinks and showed him things that would make him smile and all Changbin could do about it was feel more and more horrible.

Every kind thing Minho did, every warm smile that graced his lips, it reminded Changbin of how he’d soon have to live without it. He couldn’t repay Minho’s happiness, he couldn’t even bring himself to smile, all he could think about was how sad he was going to be to leave Minho behind.

Changbin knew he was being stupid. He knew that he was supposed to be making the most of the time he _did_ have with Minho instead of ruining it with his sadness, but he just couldn’t. Changbin just kept thinking about the inevitable heartbreak that both he and Minho would have to experience.

He was going to ruin their last two weeks together.

Minho just got more and more concerned as the day went by, his eyes glittering with a vulnerability that Changbin hadn’t seen on him before. But Minho was nothing if not persistent, so he kept trying to cheer Changbin up and, when evening rolled around and the sun was a flickering candle sinking low into the horizon, that included taking Changbin on a quiet walk down the beach.

Changbin had to admit it was nice.

The beach was almost empty, only the sound of the waves accompanying them as they strolled hand-in-hand along the shore. Changbin could feel the sand between his toes, his shoes left behind and Minho humming quietly next to him, his hair blowing gently in the breeze and skin glowing in the sunset.

As much as he almost dreaded it, Changbin could feel all the inspiration flowing to him.

He wanted to put all of it, every single bit of it, into a song.

Changbin wanted the waves to be his rhythm, the chattering sounds of the seagulls to be his harmonies, the sand to be the utterly weightless feeling of his music. Changbin wanted his song to sound exactly like putting a shell against his ear, he wanted his lyrics to shine like the Sun beating down on them, he wanted his music to create colours similar to the beautiful ones streaking across the sky.

And, most of all, Changbin wanted Minho in his song.

There was no beauty in the world like Minho’s. Changbin wanted to write about the perfect curve of Minho’s nose, about the cheeky twinkle in his eyes, about his gorgeous lips that curled in just the right way. Changbin wanted to rap about the feeling that Minho created in his chest, about the warmth of their hands held between them, about the way Changbin’s world brightened whenever Minho was near.

Changbin wanted to sing it from the rooftops, wanted to shout it to the sea, wanted to declare it to the whole world.

He wanted everyone to know that he loved Lee Minho.

But it was pointless. There was no possible way for them to be together. It was only two weeks before they’d be apart again.

Minho must have sensed the even bigger drop in Changbin’s mood, because Changbin was soon pulled out of his thoughts by an unusually hard squeeze to his hand.

“Changbin?” Minho said tentatively, pulling them both to a stop so they could face each other.

“What is it, hyung?” Changbin asked after a second, noticing the way Minho’s eyes seemed to have glazed over in thought, “Is everything alright?”

“I think that’s what I should be asking you,” Minho said, his gaze ducking for a few seconds so he could pull in a deep breath before he looked back up again, staring straight at Changbin, “Bin, you’ve been off for a few days, especially today. What’s going on?”

Changbin could only sigh, “It’s nothing, hyung… just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Minho asked, taking a step even closer to Changbin when he just looked away, “Please talk to me, Bin. I really hate seeing you like this.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Changbin said, his gaze still on the floor, “I’ve been thinking… I’ve been thinking about us.”

Minho paused at that, Changbin looking up to see him cocking his head, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he seemed to figure out what he wanted to say, “I’ve been thinking about us too.”

Changbin’s heart stuttered at that, his hopes getting up more than he should have allowed them too, “Really?”

“Yes,” Minho didn’t even hesitate, squeezing on Changbin’s hand again as he looked him in the eye, “Changbin, I’ve been thinking about how amazing you are.”

Changbin felt the words like a punch to the gut.

“I’ve been thinking about how I love being around you,” Minho carried on, “About how I love falling asleep next to you and waking up the same way, about how neither of us can swim so I get to hear you talk about your music and smile in the Sun and get all shy when I tell you how cute you are, about how… how you’ve made this holiday probably one of the best times of my life.”

The words hit against Changbin’s chest like stones, his heart squeezing so painfully yet so beautifully he couldn’t help but crave it. Minho’s words were washing over him like a gentle wave. A gentle wave that would swoop calmly onto the beach but then turn around and destroy everything in its retreat.

The words made Changbin feel like he was on top of the world, but they were only going to make it more painful to crash back down two weeks later.

“Hyung,” was all Changbin could say, his throat closing and chest pounding as he spoke, “Hyung… I… I feel the same. You’re all that and more. You’re so, _so_ perfect.”

There was so much sincerity in his voice that Minho broke into a gentle smile, his face so sweet and so endeared that Changbin couldn’t say anymore, couldn’t even begin to manage a rejection when he knew it was the last thing he wanted.

_Two weeks. Two weeks. Two weeks._

The words were playing over and over in his mind, but Changbin could barely hear them when Minho was smiling at him like that. It didn’t feel like two weeks.

It didn’t feel like two weeks when Minho made it feel like forever.

“Thank you,” Minho said quietly, his eyes glittering like galaxies as he took a final step closer, the distance closing between them, “You’re perfect too, Changbin.”

Changbin felt all the breath leave his body, his hands beginning to sweat and his shoulders tensing when Minho’s gaze stared straight into his. Changbin’s heart was beating so loudly he was surprised Minho couldn’t hear it, his every thought tangling and swirling so all he could think about was Minho.

Minho was even more beautiful up close, his skin warm and breath light on Changbin’s face and his eyes prettier than the entire universe.

It felt like an eternity passed between them, Changbin doing nothing but admiring Minho like a painting, wanting to commit his face perfectly to memory.

But that soon became difficult when Minho leaned forward and Changbin felt electricity sizzle in his veins when their lips touched.

It was feather-light at first, just a simple press of lips that felt like an explosion of warmth all over Changbin’s skin. They paused to stare at each other for a second, Minho’s eyes so close that Changbin felt like he could fall into them.

But there was no time for that, not when Changbin was the one leaning forward now, his hand coming to cup the back of Minho’s head as he crashed their lips together.

It didn’t matter about the two weeks. It didn’t matter about the stupid holiday and the temporary summer and all that other stuff when Changbin had Minho right in front of him, when they were close enough to kiss.

Their lips moved in sync, their mouths slotting together and fireworks erupting all around them. Changbin could feel his heart swelling, his body tingling, his whole world fading away as he leaned even further into Minho, letting their kiss deepen and hearts open even more.

Minho’s hand found its way up Changbin’s back, planting itself between his shoulder blades whilst the other tangled in Changbin’s hair, running through the strands and pulling him even closer.

They could have stayed like that forever, the ocean watching behind them and the sand between their toes and the Sunset bathing them in a perfect golden hue.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

 _Minho_ was perfect.

But nothing perfect could last forever.

Changbin felt his body tense in Minho’s arms, his lips stilling and his eyes opening as his stomach sunk into rock, tightening with a very, very nasty feeling.

_Two weeks. Two weeks. Two weeks._

They were just setting themselves up to get their hearts broken. It was only going to hurt so much more like this. They were just torturing themselves and dragging it out even further.

Why the hell would Changbin kiss someone he had no chance to be with?

“Changbin?”

Changbin barely even heard Minho’s voice past the blood roaring in his ears, barely even felt Minho pulling back past the panic clawing at his skin.

“Changbin, what’s wrong?” Minho said more insistently this time, Changbin looking up and feeling his world shatter at the look on Minho’s face.

Minho looked confused, his eyes wide and swollen lips pulled down with fear, the hope slowly starting to drain from his eyes.

Changbin had done that to him. And he was going to have to do it again in two weeks.

“I’m sorry,” was all Changbin could say, his voice breaking as he turned and ran, only getting a glimpse at the pure hurt on Minho’s face before he was sprinting away.

He ran all the way across the beach, stumbling as he picked up his shoes and shot off towards the beach steps, not even once sparing a glance over his shoulder to see if Minho was following him.

Changbin had to get away. He couldn’t stand there staring at Minho’s heartbroken face anymore. He couldn’t take it when he knew that was how they were inevitably going to end up when the holiday was over.

It was easier this way. It was better to cut if off early, to stop them both from falling completely so they could be caught before they plummeted to the ground. It was better to run from the hurt than to let it happen.

Changbin ran all the way to the little town, his breath catching in his throat when he arrived at the empty streets, the shops all closed around him and the Sun too low to shine its light on everything.

It was late and it was dark.

Changbin collapsed in the doorway of a shop, his shoes landing dejectedly next to him and his face immediately dropping into his hands. His tears soaked his palms, his body shivering in the night chill and his heart sinking with the horrible feeling of Minho being torn away.

But Minho hadn’t been torn away… he’d been pushed. Changbin had pushed him.

Changbin sobbed even harder, Minho’s devastated face flashing horribly in his mind. He hated himself for doing it, hated himself for causing Minho that kind of hurt, but he couldn’t go back. If he went back, he’d want to kiss Minho again and that would only send them reeling back to square one.

It was easier this way.

Changbin tried to tell himself that, tried to promise himself over and over that he’d done the right thing. He was just trying to protect them both, trying to stop them from falling too hard.

But Changbin knew it was pointless. They’d both already fallen. They both already loved each other, and now Changbin had gone and ruined it. Now any tiny little speck of hope they may have had was completely destroyed. They had nothing left. No chance to ever be happy together.

Changbin cried with the realisation of it. His chest was tearing apart at the seams, his skin ripping in pain and his veins tightening with every breath.

Minho, despite not being able to swim, had been the only thing keeping Changbin afloat. And now he was gone. Changbin was left to drown alone.

It felt like hours before Changbin was able to stop crying, his chest slowly stopping its stuttering and his tears reduced to pathetic little droplets on his face. His whole body felt empty, his mind completely exhausted and his eyes swollen and puffy.

He just wanted to go home.

He wanted to go home and curl up in his bed and hide from the world. He didn’t want to be on the holiday anymore. He didn’t want inspiration when it had come at such a great cost.

Changbin pulled himself to his feet with a groan, having to catch himself on the wall when he was hit by a dizzy spell. He told himself just needed to sleep. He just needed to wash away the tears and ignore everyone and just sleep.

That was how he would recover from a broken heart.

His phone had been vibrating on and off for a while, but he continued to ignore it as he shoved it into his pocket, slipping his feet into his shoes and starting to slump back to his beach house.

He could only pray that Minho hadn’t gone back there.

The walk back was a lot slower than the sprint there had been, his shoulders feeling like they were being crushed by weights as he kicked the ground, head drooped and hands still shaking. He had to walk past the beach to get to the house and a part of him was terrified that Minho would still be stood there, waiting for Changbin to come back and tell him it was okay.

It wasn’t okay.

It wasn’t okay because what Changbin did end up seeing on the beach was so, _so_ much worse.

He spotted Chan and Felix in the water, both shirtless and standing chest-deep with their arms wrapped around each other. They were staring straight into one another’s eyes, the Moon shining brightly behind them and casting them in a romantic glow that Changbin felt himself tear up at.

They just looked so perfect together, standing and breathing as one with the night watching over them. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, their hands continuing to hold one another as Changbin came to the awful realisation that Chan would never even think to run away from Felix like Changbin had done with Minho.

It didn’t matter how much it was going to hurt them to separate, Chan would always hold Felix’s feelings above his own, would always make sure their last moments were as gentle and easy as possible.

Changbin hadn’t been able to do the same with Minho.

But then the thought was ripped from Changbin’s mind when his whole brain focused on a sight that made his heart jump into his throat.

Minho was still on the beach, his face stained with tears and his chest rising and falling and erratically as he threw his shoes down, visibly sobbing as he walked towards the water.

Changbin gasped.

_Minho couldn’t swim._

Minho couldn’t swim and he was walking into the ocean, crying as the waves began to circle his feet. He cried out for Chan and Felix, begging them to comfort him, pleading for them to come to him and hold him.

But there was no time, the water was pulling Minho in and Chan and Felix hadn’t noticed him.

Changbin didn’t even think, his legs moved before he could stop them, his whole body seizing with panic as he sprinted down towards the beach.

“Hyung!” he screamed.

His heart jack-hammered in his chest, his veins spasming with fear as he watched Minho’s devastation turn into blind panic.

_Minho couldn’t swim._

The ocean was rocking him back and forth, his cries becoming gargles and his face starting to disappear as Changbin dashed across the sand.

“Minho-hyung!” Changbin screamed, voice splitting with terror as he left deep footprints behind him, running as fast as he physically could, “MINHO!”

His throat shredded with the shout, adrenalin pulsing through him as his feet hit the water, Changbin barely even thinking about it as he dived in after Minho.

It didn’t matter that Changbin couldn’t swim either. He just needed to get to Minho. He needed to save Minho. He needed to be there for Minho.

But Changbin could feel his own lungs beginning to burn with strain, his limbs flailing and eyes scorching with the ocean. He could see Minho in the distance, thrashing with horror and sinking even further than Changbin was.

Changbin propelled himself towards him, kicking his legs in a way that he’d seen the others do, hoping and praying that it would be enough to get him to Minho.

Thankfully, it was.

Changbin felt his blood soar with relief when he managed to wrap a hand around Minho’s wrist, tugging him upwards and pulling in a mangled breath when they both broke the surface.

Oxygen filled Changbin’s lungs, his lips knotting around it and lungs desperately reaching for it as he just tried to stay afloat, frantically trying to remember all he knew about treading water as he attempted to move his legs.

Minho coughed and spluttered from next to him, his hair stuck to his forehead and face completely white with fear as he clung to Changbin, his entire body shaking.

Changbin tried to open his mouth to comfort him, to say something that would make it better, but there was nothing. Changbin’s throat was tightening more by the second and his lungs were urging him to choke and there was still the deep hurt ripping through his heart.

And then came the wave.

It smacked them both in the face, forcing them both back under as Changbin felt a deep, salty pain spreading all through him. His mouth opened in a silent scream, more water rushing into his lungs as he struggled and fought, feeling Minho rip away from him and the surface disappear from above.

Horror exploded within him. A panic so strong he could barely move seized him. Fear and shock sent his heart pounding against his ribcage.

He couldn’t swim. Minho couldn’t swim. They were drowning.

Changbin tried to scream again, agony sizzling on the inside of his chest and stinging against his skin. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t yell, he couldn’t even move as he felt his body blistering with the feeling.

But, even as Changbin tried to process the fact that he was about to drown, all he could think about was how Minho had been ripped away from him. Minho was helpless under the water. Minho couldn’t drown like this.

Changbin couldn’t have doomed Minho like this.

But then there was something else in the water, zooming towards them as a pair of strong hands wrapped around Changbin’s biceps and pulled him up so harshly his neck snapped.

Cold air slapped Changbin in the face, light exploding behind his eyes and a gasp leaving his mouth so strongly that his entire body jolted with the feeling of it.

Air rushed into his lungs, choking and strangling him as he hacked and gagged, the water still rushing terrifyingly around him.

But there was a pair of arms holding onto Changbin now, keeping him afloat as they half-carried, half-dragged him to what he hoped was the shore. Relief shot like gold through him when he felt his feet touch the floor, shaky legs taking him to the sand as he tried to walk whilst still draped over the shoulder trying to carry him.

He collapsed onto the beach like he was made of dead weight, the sand sticking to his face as he choked into it, only lurching further when a hand turned him over and smacked him in the chest, forcing the water from his lungs.

It felt like an eternity before the salty sting started to retract, before Changbin was no longer vomiting an ocean’s worth of salt from his mouth. His surroundings gradually started to filter in around him, starting from the terrified voice that was shouting from above.

“-the hell was that? How could you be so stupid?!”

Changbin almost choked again at the words, feeling shame flush through him as he weakly flopped onto his back, “Hyung?”

Chan’s face came into focus above him, his skin white as a sheet and his face contorted with a vile concoction of distress and relief as he stared down at Changbin, hands firmly planted on his shoulders, “Yes, it’s hyung. It’s okay. Hyung’s here.”

His voice was gentler now, his breaths visibly starting to calm as the terror slowly receded from his eyes, replaced by a mangled reassurance littered with trauma.

“Hyung,” Changbin’s hand shot up, wrapping around Chan’s arm, his own body still blazing with fear, “Minho?”

“Minho’s safe,” Chan didn’t hesitate to say, his hand coming up to cup Changbin’s face as Changbin pulled in a shaky breath, “He’s over there, see?”

Changbin followed Chan’s finger over to where Minho was lying a few feet away, his face buried in Felix’s chest, both their bodies shaking with violent sobs. They were both soaking wet and shivering, Felix pale and terrified with Minho almost hysterical in his arms.

“Minho-hyung,” Changbin tried to sit up, desperate to crawl his way over to Minho.

“No, stay down,” Chan gently pushed him onto his back, “Felix has got Minho, okay? Just lie down and catch your breath for a minute.”

“But Minho-hyung-” Changbin tried to protest, Chan’s arms tightening around him.

“I know, I know you want to go to him, but stay down,” Chan said, his eyes closing and head dropping, his whole body taut with too many emotions Changbin could see wracking their way through him, “Trust me, I know you want to see him. But you just scared the absolute life out of Felix and I, so just lie still and calm down, okay? For us.”

Guilt soured in Changbin’s veins, his already-swollen eyes soaking with tears as he nodded. He could tell Chan was terrified, his face more disturbed than Changbin ever seen it. So Changbin settled back down to do as he was told, trying to pull in deep breaths as Chan leaned over him and did the same.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Changbin croaked, lifting up a hand to curl his fingers around Chan’s wrist, “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Chan nodded and wiped at his face, “I know and it’s okay. It’s just you almost… you almost… something really bad could have happened to you and Minho out here.”

Chan choked around his words, the guilt only burning harder inside Changbin as he tightened his grip on Chan, “I didn’t mean to,” he said tearfully, “I just couldn’t leave Minho-hyung to… to… you know…”

“Yeah, I know,” Chan said, his thumb brushing tenderly over Changbin’s tears, “Just don’t do that to me ever again or I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

“I won’t,” Changbin said, voice as sincere as he could get it around the rawness of his throat, “I promise.”

“Good,” Chan managed a small smile, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Changbin’s forehead before he sat back up, “Now let’s get you home and warmed up, okay? You’re going to be just fine, Binnie.”

Changbin couldn’t help but feel his veins flush with warmth at the words, his body even managing not to shiver when Chan wrapped his arms around him and helped to haul him up, Changbin’s feet managing to messily plant themselves under him.

The movement must have been enough for Felix to notice them, because he was turning to look at them a second later, Changbin feeling another spike of guilt at the distress on his usually sunny face.

“Come on, Lixie,” Chan said gently, holding out a free hand to help him up, Felix struggling a little under Minho’s weight, “Let’s go dry off.”

It was only then that Changbin realised how soaked Chan and Felix were. Obviously, they were in the sea anyway so they were going to be a little wet, but now they looked like drowned rats, both also shivering and red-eyed with the way they would have dived in after Changbin and Minho.

It only made Changbin feel worse.

He stayed silent as they picked up all their stray shirts and shoes and slowly struggled their way back to 3racha’s beach house. Unfortunately, it was the closest of their two homes and where all the others were. Changbin almost wanted to request going to the other house so it was less likely he’d end up in a bed with Minho, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair for Chan and Felix to have to carry them that far.

Despite everything, Changbin’s lips were still reeling with the feeling of Minho’s kiss, his heart still thrashing with the fact that he’d run away during one of their most pivotal moments.

If Changbin had stayed, maybe Minho wouldn’t have ventured into the ocean. Maybe none of this would have happened if it wasn’t for Changbin. It made Changbin want to never have to face Minho again, to avoid him and the guilt that was eating him alive, but Changbin knew that couldn’t happen.

Changbin knew they needed to talk. They needed to talk about the kiss and about Changbin’s reaction to it. They needed to talk about what would happen at the end of the holiday. They needed to talk about how Minho thought it was okay to try and walk into the sea despite knowing how dangerous it would be.

They needed to fix it.

But, first, they needed to rest, so Changbin let Chan drag him back to the house, managing to put one foot in front of the other as they made their way back.

Chaos erupted the moment they walked through the front door. The others seemed to immediately sense something was wrong and they sprinted over like scared children, immediately hurrying to grab towels and make tea and unload Chan and Felix of the weight in their arms.

Changbin let himself be taken care of. He let Seungmin dry him and Jeongin feed him soup and Jisung change him into clean clothes. He let Chan carry him to his bed, pulling a blanket over his body and pressing a light kiss against his cheek, telling him to sleep so they could fix everything in the morning.

It broke Changbin’s heart to realise that someone, somewhere along the line, must have realised there was something wrong between Changbin and Minho, because Minho was never brought into Changbin’s room that night.

Changbin ended up falling asleep… completely alone.

~

Changbin woke up to a light knocking at his door.

He groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to turn over. His body still felt heavy, muscles weighed down by weakness and his bones still laced with a deep exhaustion that ran much deeper than surface level.

It took Changbin a few seconds to remember that he probably felt weak because he had quite literally nearly drowned.

Changbin was bolting up in bed after that, calling for whoever was outside to come in as he tried to slow his fast breaths, hoping that another presence in the room would calm him.

Unfortunately, Changbin’s heart only spasmed again when the door opened to reveal Minho looking too scared to come in as he loitered in the doorway.

He was freshly damp out the shower, wearing an oversized t-shirt, sweatpants, mismatching socks and a thick blanket draped over his shoulders. His hair was messy and wet, covering up the timid eyes that were staring straight into Changbin.

Changbin couldn’t look away.

Even when all Changbin could think about was the broken kiss and Minho’s face disappearing into the ocean. Even when Minho was stood there with unkept hair and clothes that weren’t his size, he still looked so beautiful.

He was still perfect to Changbin

Changbin knew he couldn’t deny it anymore, he couldn’t try and run away again. He had to face things head-on because his emotions wouldn’t let him escape again, they were determined to keep him firmly in place. To keep him with Minho.

So, Changbin gestured Minho over with a tilt of his head, shuffling over in the bed and lifting the blanket so Minho could crawl in next to him.

Minho was still shower-warm, his skin still hot to touch and his smell so pleasant that Changbin couldn’t help but draw closer to him. He’d originally planned to give Minho some space, but it was too difficult to adhere to that when he couldn’t physically stop himself pulling Minho close.

Minho’s head naturally found its way onto Changbin’s chest, one of his arms wrapping around his waist as Changbin wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders.

“Chan-hyung and Felix are okay,” was the first thing Minho said, speaking like it was all Changbin would be concerned about, “I passed Chan-hyung’s room on the way here. The others said it took a while for them to settle down, we really scared them. But they were curled up together fast asleep when I looked in.”

“That’s good,” Changbin nodded before not hesitating to speak again, “Are _you_ okay?” he asked, still desperate to get the sight of Minho terrified and drowning from his mind.

“I’m good,” Minho hummed, refusing to meet Changbin’s gaze as his fingers started to gently play with the chest of his shirt, “I’m just… I’m really sorry.”

“I know you are,” Changbin said as he rubbed a hand down Minho’s back, swallowing heavily, “I’m sorry too.”

“You don’t have to be as nearly as sorry as me,” Minho said, voice firmer this time, “Running away like you did was bad, but there’s not a single excuse out there for me walking into the ocean. I put myself in danger and I put you in danger and I could have potentially put Chan-hyung and Felix in danger. I really am so incredibly sorry.”

His voice cracked on the last few words, his tone laced with so much sorrow and regret that Changbin felt a deep pang in his chest. Accompanied by a small touch of relief when Changbin realised Minho really hadn’t to endanger himself like he did. There was a small, irrational part of Changbin that was terrified that Minho would try something similar again, that he’d been hurt so much they couldn’t make him better.

But Minho seemed disgusted by the idea and disgusted with himself for even trying in the first place. It wasn’t much, but it lessened Changbin’s fear a little.

“Why did you do it, hyung?” Changbin forced himself to ask, squeezing Minho’s shoulder and looking down at him to try and get Minho to look back at him, “I know I upset you and we’ll get to that. But why the hell would you think to go into the ocean? If Chan-hyung and Felix hadn’t been there then who knows what could have happened?”

“If _you_ hadn’t been there,” Minho was quick to add, “I know you can’t swim either, it was so stupid of you to come in after me like that. You better not do it again.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” Changbin said immediately, his eyes boring into Minho’s, “But seriously, hyung, what the hell were you thinking?”

“I… I don’t know,” Minho ducked his gaze, swallowing heavily before he continued, his face tightened in embarrassment and what looked like a semblance of fear, “I just… felt so lonely. I felt rejected. I felt like you were never coming back.”

Minho’s voice cracked again as he spoke and Changbin felt a flame of guilt spark painfully under his skin, only burning hotter when he spotted tears clinging to the ends of Minho’s lashes.

“I just saw Chan-hyung and Felix in the water and I realised how much I wanted someone to be with me,” Minho carried on, voice shaking as he still refused to meet Changbin’s gaze, “I thought I could get to them and then I could maybe ask them if they knew where you’d gone or they could tell me why you’d run off and… I don’t know… I was just so sad and so desperate for answers and for comfort and _I was just so goddamn stupid_!”

Minho got angrier towards the end, a fist coming up to press into his eyes as he let out a sob. The tears started streaming down his face, Changbin not hesitating to quickly lace a hand around the fist and pull it away, replacing it with his own gentler thumbs.

“It _was_ stupid, but that doesn’t mean you are,” Changbin said, giving Minho a look when he tried to protest, “None of that would have happened if I hadn’t hurt you. You would have been fine if I wasn’t the stupid one in the first place.”

Minho seemed to mull over the words for a second, his eyes glazing over as he worried his lips between his teeth, the silence stretching between them before he finally spoke, “Why… why did you hurt me? Why did you run away?”

The question had a volcano erupting in Changbin’s chest, his entire body flushing hot and eyes closing as he processed it. He knew he’d have to explain himself to Minho at some point, but it still felt too soon, too shameful for him to even think up he words.

But Changbin knew it wouldn’t be fair if he didn’t say something. Minho had already explained himself and, even if Minho had been the one to cause the most panic, Changbin was the one who had caused the most pain. He would hate himself if he didn’t at least try to lessen that for Minho.

“I just got so scared,” Changbin said quietly, tilting his head back so he wouldn’t have to look at Minho, “I really like you. I like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot too,” Minho’s voice was quiet, almost hesitant as a hand slowly started to work its way towards Changbin’s chin, “I think we’ve both know that for a while, so why did you run?”

“The same reason I was quiet for a few days beforehand,” Changbin said, waiting for a few moments before he gave into the hand trying to pull his gaze back down, his eyes immediately finding their way to Minho’s, “Hyung, all we have together is this summer. Once the next two weeks over, so are we. I completely panicked the moment we kissed. All I could think about was how much more painful it was going to make separating from you. A part of my brain was screaming at me that it would be easier on both of us to cut it off earlier.”

“So, you just ran?” Minho said bluntly, a tiny tinge of accusation bleeding into his tone that Changbin almost flinched at.

“I know it was wrong,” he said, “And you’ll never know how sorry I am. I saw how hurt it made you and I regretted it immediately. But, trust me, if I’d known you were going to react the way you did, I never _ever_ would have done it, I promise.”

“Well, that last part was my fault,” Minho said, nodding to himself for a second before he looked up at Changbin, “And I understand. I still hate that you ruined our first kiss, but I understand it.”

Changbin couldn’t stop the small flicker of hope from blooming in his chest, “You do?”

“Of course, I do,” Minho managed a small smile, “I’m scared about separating too, so I get it. And I did almost drown you so I think that makes us even.”

Changbin couldn’t stop himself from smiling back, one of his hands coming up to tickle against Minho’s cheek as he spoke, “So… we’re all good?”

“Well, as long as you don’t keep running away from me and I don’t walk into any oceans anytime soon, then I think, yeah, we’re good,” Minho said, laughing when Changbin grinned wider, “And, seriously, I get it. But two weeks is better than nothing, right?”

Minho’s voice suddenly became more serious, his gaze more intense than Changbin had ever seen it. It was a light-hearted comment, just a simple question, but it said so much more than it let on and Changbin could tell Minho was secretly terrified of the answer.

Changbin had expected he’d be surprised at the question, had thought that discussing the end of the holiday would scare him, that Minho’s eyes would pin him down and terrify him into answering.

But Changbin wasn’t terrified.

He found himself falling happily into Minho’s gaze, a gentle warmth spreading into his chest.

Minho was right. Two weeks _was_ better than nothing. Whatever came after would be worth whatever happiness the two weeks gave them. Changbin, above anything else, just wanted to be with Minho, no matter how short their time was.

So, Changbin didn’t hesitate to answer, moving his hand so that it fully cupped Minho’s cheek, “We’ll make this the best two weeks we could ever possibly imagine.”

Minho’s face shone like the Sun, his lips pulling up at the corners and eyes smiling like crescents at Changbin’s words. He leant forward, momentarily connecting his lips with Changbin’s, letting gold spread between them before he pulled back.

It wasn’t a full kiss, not like the last one had been, but it was equally as perfect. Changbin felt it take him to the Moon and pull him through the clouds and circle around the Sun.

It felt just like summer.

Changbin couldn’t stop himself from pulling Minho closer, both arms wrapping around his neck and his nose nuzzling into Minho’s hair. Minho let out a surprised whine, a pleasant groan leaving his lips as he fell into Changbin, his own arms wrapping around his waist.

They laid like that for a while, letting the darkness cover them as Changbin played with Minho’s hair and Minho pretended to tickle his sides, Changbin shrieking and flinching every time.

It was only when Changbin nuzzled Minho’s wet hair again, his nose running through the strands, that he realised something else.

“Did you use my shampoo?!”

~

The rest of the summer passed in a similar crazy fashion.

Minho really took Changbin’s words about having the best two weeks to heart and the group were soon galivanting off on more adventures than Changbin ever could have imagined.

This included a hike through all the village trails (Seungmin almost lost a leg during that one), a trip to a high-ropes course (Minho and Jisung almost lost their sanity during that) and a surfing class that Minho and Changbin sat by and watched (meaning they watched Jeongin almost decapitate Felix with a surfboard).

Safe to say, all near-fatal-injuries and all near-death-experiences aside, they had a lot of fun.

Most surprising of all, Changbin found that his enjoyment with Minho didn’t make him dread the end of the holiday more and more. In fact, it actually made Changbin feel better. Even if he couldn’t have Minho forever, he could at least have him for the summer and that meant the Sun stayed shining brighter.

No matter what the nine of them did together during the day, Changbin and Minho always spent their evenings alone together. They curled up on the beach together and talked, they went for drinks at a bar with a huge balcony, they ate ice cream and watched movies and Changbin bought so many watermelons for them that Chan actually had to ban him from going to the local store.

It was the perfect holiday.

The end came too soon.

It was too early on a Saturday when they were all gathered outside 3racha’s house together and helping to pack Chan’s tin-car with all their new stuff. It was the last morning they had together.

Changbin didn’t know whether he was about to laugh or cry, staring at Minho who was hugging Jisung goodbye and promising to see him next summer, making sure Jisung would let them know about any new songs they released so he and the others could listen.

It brought them all comfort to know that even if they couldn’t always see each other, at least they could still communicate with their music. Changbin himself couldn’t wait to be back in the studio, writing cheesy raps about Minho’s eyes and angsty songs about their time apart. He also couldn’t wait for the videos Minho had promised to send of his, Felix’s and Hyunjin’s choreography to 3racha’s music.

Hopefully Changbin would be able to see the dances in person one day.

He knew it was likely. As much as they were all trying to not get their hopes up about it, they were all excited about the application Chan had sent to the owners of both their beach houses, requesting to rent one of them for the next summer, for all of them this time.

“I’m going to miss you,” Changbin was pulled out his thoughts by Seungmin’s voice from next to him, Seungmin’s eyes twinkling at him through his purple hair, “And that stupid dopey smile you get on your face whenever you think about Minho-hyung.”

“I’m not just thinking about Minho-hyung,” Changbin grinned, ignoring Seungmin’s squirming as he pulled him into a tight hug, “I’m thinking about all of you, ya’ big dope.”

“I forget how annoyingly adorable you are,” Seungmin grumbled, giving in as he wrapped his arms around Changbin’s shoulders, “I really will miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, baby,” Changbin said, “Make sure you keep doing well in school and stay in touch, okay?”

“I _always_ do well in school,” Seungmin grinned as he pulled away, reaching up to ruffle Changbin’s hair, “And of course I’ll stay in touch, my tiny little hyung.”

Changbin spluttered, pretending to be annoyed as he stalked away, Seungmin’s cackles ringing behind him as Changbin looked back at him. Changbin hated to admit it, but he really was going to miss him.

Just like he was going to miss everyone, he made sure to spread his hugs around as Hyunjin threw himself into him and Jeongin giggled at the tickles to his side and Felix nuzzled into Changbin’s neck.

But there were no hugs compared to the one he shared with Minho.

Changbin held onto him for as long as he could, his face against Minho’s chest and hands clinging to his t-shirt and his hair tickling against Minho’s neck.

Changbin hated to think that the warmth in his heart would soon be gone, replaced by a cold longing that would remain until he got to see Minho again. It hurt, but it gave Changbin hope to know that he would see Minho next summer, even if it wasn’t in the house they wanted.

They’d always find a way.

“Make sure you don’t miss me too much,” Minho spoke into Changbin’s ear, his tone light and playful despite the tinge of sadness laced within it.

“Only if you don’t miss me either,” Changbin said, giggling when Minho only held him tighter, rocking them back and forth with a smile.

“No promises,” Minho said, letting the moment hang between them for a moment before he pulled away, his hands reaching down to clasp Changbin’s, “I really will miss you.”

“And I’ll miss you too,” Changbin said, letting Minho squeeze his palms, “But you’ll be okay, yeah?”

“And you,” Minho smiled, “Don’t go near anyway swimming pools.”

“As long as you always stay at least 50 feet away from the ocean at all times,” Changbin said, “Or I’m pretty sure Chan-hyung will hunt both of us down.”

“I’m also certain Felix wouldn’t be too happy either,” Minho tilted his head, “He’s small, but he’s also a blackbelt.”

“And that’s not even mentioning the hijinks Jeongin and Seungmin could pull off,” Changbin said, looking over to them with a shiver, “Yeah, I think we should just both agree to stay safe until we get to see each other again.”

“Agreed,” Minho nodded, starting to swing his and Changbin’s hands between them, “Goodbye, Binnie.”

“Goodbye, hyung,” Changbin said, stepping forward to close the distance between them, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss that felt like fairy dust between them.

It was only a short kiss, not even close to the make-out sessions that the two had gotten used to, but Changbin wouldn’t have changed it for the world. It was enough to get him through the Minho-free months he knew he’d be about to endure. He could do anything with the feeling of Minho on his lips.

“Text me everyday, yeah?” Minho said once they pulled away, making a point of flicking Changbin on the end of the nose, “And dream about me every night.”

“Will do,” Changbin giggled, “I wouldn’t be able to stop if I tried.”

“That’s what we love to hear,” Minho said, pausing as he rubbed over the spot on Changbin’s nose that he’d flicked before he spoke again, “Take care, Binnie.”

“And you, hyung,” Changbin smiled, a bittersweet feeling start to explode in his chest as he stared at Minho, “Until next summer.”

“Until next summer,” Minho nodded, squeezing at Changbin’s hand one last time before he let go, the two of them starting at each other for a few seconds before Changbin turned to the car.

His whole body felt heavy as he walked away, subtly trying to wipe his tears as he met Jisung by the car door. Jisung was openly crying, still staring at Hyunjin as Changbin pulled him into a hug, helping him into the car a second later and giving Hyunjin his own wave goodbye.

Chan trudged over a few moments later, giving them both a small smile as Felix watched from behind, being clung to either side by an equally upset Minho and Hyunjin.

Changbin felt a small crack in his chest, but he pushed it down, telling himself that summer would never be too far away. And Minho would always be at the other end of the phone.

They’d be okay.

“Come on then, Binnie,” Chan said as he held open the car door for Changbin, squeezing his shoulder as he climbed inside, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Changbin almost hoped that Chan’s car really would finally break down on the way home. But, unfortunately, it rusted its loyal way from the house without a problem, everyone waving to them as 3racha disappeared from sight.

Changbin looked out the back window as long as he could, his hand still waving even when Minho was out of sight. His heart was pounding with loss, his eyes stinging as he turned back in his seat, the Sun already starting to dim around him.

The sea air began to thicken again. The ocean disappeared from sight. Summer officially began to end.

But somehow, when Changbin’s phone vibrated and he looked down at the text flashing across his screen, he was still able to manage a smile.

_See you next summer, watermelon xoxo_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> i really enjoyed participating in this fest and well done to all the other writers for writing some amazing stories. if you want to read those, please look at the other fics in this collection or check out @changbinficfest on twitter 
> 
> my twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> i hope everyone has a good day and takes care. stay safe <33


End file.
